


How Can He Not See He Is Beautiful?

by ceinwynstaffie



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creative License, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone likes Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, How Do I Tag, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith doesnt see how pretty he is, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pretty Keith, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rating May Change, but there are other pairings, klance, will be the end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinwynstaffie/pseuds/ceinwynstaffie
Summary: Summery- Keith doesn’t seem to see that puberty blessed him. Sure, he was a good-looking child and pre-teen, but it seems as soon as he started to mature some other power decided that he needed to have the glow ups of glow ups. Of course, he is oblivious to all this. Doesn’t mean his big brother Shiro is though, and if you don't think Shiro isn't going to call on the other Paladins to help him protect Keith from the universe then boy are you wrong. And it seems he isn’t just attractive to just humans but many species which adds to other problems, because inter-galactic war and training to be the pro-pilots of robot lions isn’t going to be hard enough.Ok so this is my very first fanfiction, so please tell me how to improve! I will add to the tags as the story goes. I basically wanted to write a fic where every alien finds keith attractive. There is more to it that just that dont worry. I am also using quite also of creative license in this and please forgive me if they are too OOC for some people but this is a AU/Canon Divergence so they will be a small bit OOC.





	How Can He Not See He Is Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Buckle yourselves in mates, we are going for a ride.

Chapter 1 

As a child, Keith spent the years after his dad disappeared going from foster home to orphanage and back, with all the families taking him in and then giving up on him when he acted out too many times. That was till the Shirogane family fostered him.

Keith was 7 years old and had been at the home for 2 months after being dumped again. He was sat in the meeting room that the home had, swinging his feet backwards and forwards, bored out of his mind but he had been told to wait so he did, when the new family who was taking him came in. He saw them and saw all the other families who had said that they would take him and help him have a happy life, only for them to drop him off back at the home when he annoyed them too much and complained to the social workers that he was ‘such a problem child! Why didn’t you tell us he would be like this! We never would have opened our house to him if we knew what he was really like under those deceiving looks!’.

But he went with the Shiroganes and it was different. There was a factor to living with them that the other families didn’t have; Takashi.

Keith had walked into their house and was settling into the room they provided for him when Mrs Shirogane called him from downstairs. When he walked into the living room he saw an older boy next to her. The boy had turned to look at Keith when he entered the room and Keith saw a true smile being made in his direction. It wasn’t a forced smile like the social workers made, it was a true smile of someone who was happy to see him.

“Hi! I’m Takashi! I’m you’re new big brother!”

And just like that Keith’s life at the Shirogane house became the happy life the other families had failed to give.

Keith and Takashi became the best of friends despite the 7-year age gap. Keith knew he could rely on his big brother and he knew that Takashi would always be there for him. And Takashi knew that Keith thought of him this way. And he promised to himself that he would look after his little brother. For he could already see that as the years went by, Keith was becoming a beautiful person, both inside and out.

Keith had been a child who people could see was going to blossom as he grew, and Takashi was no different. He saw how Keith lost the baby fat that had clung to his cheeks left and how defined cheekbones had taken their place. How those big violet eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes and could be so expressive even when Keith had his walls up. How the physical training he did for the baseball team of his school and the extra training outside of that has toned his body and given his lean, strong muscles.

Whenever Takashi came back from the Garrison before Keith could follow him there, he saw how he was becoming his own person with his style, but it also consisted of crop-tops and tight jeans which made him want to grab a blanket or coat and cover his little brother up from the world. He saw how Keith grew his hair out and it just framed his face in just the right way, showing off his pretty face even more. He was becoming an over-protective brother more and more every year.

Once Keith entered the Garrison when he was 16 Takashi, who had started to go by Shiro, could keep a better eye on him. This lead to him realising that Keith was oblivious to how pretty he was and how he had his classmates watching him all the time. When Shiro went on his Kerberos mission, Keith missed how he could just go and hang with his brother or rant at him on how he hates the people in the team he was assigned for mission simulations because they are ‘just too slow, Shiro! I ask for status reports and they don’t respond for ages which affects our times! It’s not that hard!’.

But what makes him miss his brother the most and makes him look back on everything is when Shiro and the rest of the crew on Kerberos go missing.


End file.
